Gas turbines have been used for a long time in the production of aircraft. Occasionally, gas turbines have been used in tracks or as drive assemblies of vehicles travelling on tracks. The gas turbine, however, has not as yet been used in the vehicle which is one that is most prevalent in traffic, namely, passenger automoblies. The gas turbine has not been able to displace the internal-combusiton engine in passenger automobiles.
Compared to the internal-combustion engine, the gas turbine has some significant advantages. For example, the gas turbine has a favorable weight per horsepower, a smaller structural size than internal-combustion engines, very good torque characteristic, quiet operation, vibration-free operation, low maintenance, and modest fuel requirements.
The drawback of gas turbines thus far has been its poor economy in terms of output with respect to cost and coupled therewith a price that is too high.
The economy of operation can of course be improved if it is possible to obtain blade materials which have a use temperature which is higher than the presently possible maximum use temperature of 1050.degree. C. This use temperature has been obtained with precipitation hardened materials but these materials lose their strength above this temperature due to decomposition of the structural states. Research in the ceramic field also has not revealed any suitable materials.